Collectibles (Gears of War 3)
There are 42 collectibles and 15 cog tags to be found in Gears of War 3. Act I Troubled Past *Recovered Cog Tags #1: At the very beginning of the prologue (as soon as you control Marcus), kick in the door to the room on your right. Anchored *Twenty Dollar Bill: Once you regain control of Marcus on board the ship, turn around and look on the corner of the table (by the can and printer). *Dom's Psych Report: When you come out of Marcus' room, go left and across the hall to a room with medical equipment. In the room on the left side furthest from the door is where the report is. *Requisition Form: In Baird's room across from Dom's room is the requisition form. *Recovered Cog Tags #2: After you raise the lift to let Prescott's Raven land, fight off the Lambent and proceed to the far end of the ship where they popped up from. Look to the left and up to see a dead COG's body hanging over the edge of the catwalk. Shoot him and the COG tag will drop. (There is a Crimson Omen sign on a large crate near him.) Abandon Ship *Silverback Manual: When you enter the shed with the two Silverbacks, on the bench on your immediate left is the manual. Homecoming *Journal: Near the beginning after Sam talks about her and Baird in a house, watch on the left side of the street to see a sign that says "Home of the best breakfast in town". Kick the two metal doors in and it'll be near the dead body straight ahead. *Child's Diary: In the playground where the cutscene shows the Lambent stalk shooting out of the ground, look on the right hand side of the playground. It is in the jungle gym with the slide on it. *Grocery List: When you enter the grocery store and get confronted by the Lambent stalk, head to the far right of the room to find some checkout registers. It is on the last one closest to the shelf. *Recovered Cog Tags #3: On desk in back room after you move the locker out of the way (same room you find grocery crate in) Helping Hand *Clipping, Times-Tribune: When following the camp leader, after entering hangar where it lets you unholster, turn right, walk to the end, its behind a metal container (inside the container is a Boomshot) *Recovered Cog Tags #4: After you get out of the Stranded camp and collect the ammo for Michaelson, there's a guard at a gate. After he opens it, go through and immediately turn left. Follow to the end of the dock and it will be next to the dead COG. MVP *Cougars Season Program: When prompted for where to go, choose the upper path. Continue along the hallway but instead of turning left towards "Sec B" where you overlook Sam and Baird, turn right and it will be behind a concession stand. *Cougars Player Handbook: After clearing out the lower level with Sam and Baird, continue on to where you see a large gate just before "Sec T" on the wall. Before crossing through the large gate, turn right and head into the back corner with the vending machine. It's laying right next to it. *Cole's Championship Ring: After you plant the bomb, return to where you picked up the bomb. It's just to the left of that next to the dead body. Hanging by a Thread *Toll Booth Tokens: Behind toll booth with turret. *Bayonet: When you fight off the Savage Locust at the toll gate, the gate will open releasing a few Savage Boomers, a Butcher, and a Savage Grenadier or two. Walk through the gate and follow the smashed cars on the right. Baird will talk about "the squalid look". When you hop down the pavement you will see an open container with a large wooden crate. Chainsaw it. The bayonet is there. *Recovered Cog Tags #5: Right after the Bayonet and the next battle, look on the left to see a white van. Climb down the ladder behind the van and follow the catwalk. On the other side of the first barrier you will find the COG Tag. *Sightseeing Book: After you take out the mortar crew and pass the Leviathan's tentacles under the bridge, you will see two ladders to go up. Once you go up the ladder, walk out the door and take a right. Follow the path around and the book will be lying to the right of the steps. Act II Shipwreck *Tomatoes: A Beginner's Guide: Just as soon as you begin, you'll see a container straight ahead next to a burning shack. One end of it has a gate that you can kick in. The collectible is just inside of here. *Octus Medal Diploma: In the bay, you'll be in the area of the crash of a Raven in the midst of many containers. Defeat the Savage Drones and then head towards the aircraft shot down. Next to it you will find the cabin door of Marcus and some of his family heirlooms. Next to the nameplate with the name "Fenix" you'll find a collectible. *Captain's Log: After using the siege beast to destroy two other siege beasts and the Brumak, your squad will jump down. Head to the right and three Savage Drones will emerge from the ground. Look directly up. On the rocks there is a crate. Destroy it and the log will be dropped down for you to grab. *Recovered Cog Tags #6: After the cutscene with Prescott, run to the beach line. The COG tag is lying behind a crate (on the side facing the water). Forced Entry *Recovered Cog Tags #7: Kill the Locust sentries without raising the alarm (Try using a pistol to shoot down one guard, then shoot the explosives near the other guard while he is running towards the horn). A short scene will play showing a gate opening on the right side of the last area. Kill the Locust who exit and head inside. The tags can be found near a body and a Digger Launcher. Trench Run *Locust Hammer: After you run from bunker to bunker avoiding the air raid from the barge, you will hear Dom talk about the barge leaving. When Dom says this, you should see some large crates on your right and a ramp straight ahead. Go behind those crates and the hammer is lying there. Hijack *Queen's Symbol: After clearing the first area of enemies, move through the arch to the next area. When you can see the turret ahead, turn right and kick in the door. The symbol is on the floor next to some incendiary grenades. Airborne *Manifest: After Dizzy opens the supply hangar, go to the other end of the street where the Reavers land. Go to the end where the truck hauling the two large containers is and it will be next to the cab. *Recovered Cog Tags #8: After finding the Manifest, turn around and follow the left wall. You should find a gate open to some stairs. Go up the stairs and to the right into the small room at the back straight ahead. The COG Tags are lying on the floor. Act III Unbreakable *Anvil Gate Plaque: Just as soon as you begin, turn around and it'll be on the wall. *Watercolor Painting: When moving toward the front gate via the right path, there will be a room on the right. The painting is hanging on the far wall. *Sam's Father's Medals: After collecting the Watercolor Painting, continue forward just a bit and you will be forced to cross the first courtyard. At the end of the crosswalk, look straight ahead to find 3 ammo crates. In between two of them in the corner you will find the medals. Rescue *Recovered Cog Tags #9: At the beginning of the fight with the Lambent Berserker, it will be on the right of the main gate behind two barrels. *Journal: During your battle with the Lambent Berserker, run straight from the gate you entered from, and on the far side of the large circular structure in the middle is an ammo crate with the Journal behind it. Ghost Town *Panicked Note: After the scene with the crazy guy, head down the stairs instead of going out to the street. It will be at the far end of that level next to a Scorcher. *Recovered Cog Tags #10: After cutting your way into the boarded up store, head into the back room to find the Crimson Omen. Follow the counter around to a back-alley. The tags are around the corner on a body. *Message: After holding off the Formers with the Stranded, climb the ladders and head left down the hallway. Brothers to the End *Air Raid Shelter Sign: When you drop down into the air raid shelter in the church, go left all the way to the back and look on the left hand wall Act IV Ashes to Ashes *Recovered Cog Tags #11: Eventually you'll come to an area with a ruined playground. Look on the far left of this area for a small room. The tags are on a body in this room. Crater *Journal: As soon as the chapter starts, kick in the door just ahead of you. Hang 'em High *Fuel Order: Before entering the building to cut the cable, go to the end of the roof, towards the stacked crates with the ammo box on top. Turn right and you'll find it next to a body and a Retro Lancer. *Old Magazine: After riding the cable car back to the first tower, when you get to the roof to save Dizzy the path takes you to a living room area. The magazine is beneath one of the couches. Destroy it to pick it up. Batten Down the Hatches *Tabloid: Cross the bridge made of wooden pallets, then look for a blue container with a white cog tag on it, which should be to your right for a side entrance. Bon Voyage *Bulletin: Down the stairs in the maintenance bay, turn left to enter the storage area. It's immediately to your left on the ground. *Recovered Cog Tags #12: While searching for fuel, in the room with a chain-gun, move along the right side. The Crimson Omen can be clearly seen on a shipping container. Circle around the walkway to find the tags. *Contractor Report: While escorting the sub after you find both parts, when you arrive at door 3 it will be to your left in the room with the Vulcan. Act V Home Away from Home *Pamphlet: In the first area, take a left just before stepping onto the train platform. The pamphlet is on the ground at the far end. *Assault Plans: When you run into the caves to avoid Mortar fire, kill all the enemies and hug the left wall. You'll come to a gate the Silverback can kick down. The plans are on the floor inside. Blackout *Recovered Cog Tags #13: After the elevator fails and the lights go out, go down the hallway marked "3." In one of the cells on the left, there's a door that requires a Silverback to kick down. The tags are inside. *Schematics: After riding the second elevator up, look behind the desk in the middle of the room to find a button. This will open a wall-safe containing the schematics. Shattered Paradise *Money Stack: After destroying the three gas barges and going inside, head down the hallway. Before continuing right through the chapter, turn left and look for an interaction icon. Break the floor tile and take the money. *Diary: After breaking the dam, you'll end up in a room with a white angel statue. The diary is on a table between some couches to the statue's left, behind an ammo box. *Recovered Cog Tags #14: In the room where Palace Guards rope down from the sky-light, head all the way to the end of the room. The tags are behind a column next to a body. Threshold *Memorial Announcement: Just after the chapter starts, you'll come to a long room with a bust on a stand at the end. Interact with the bust. *Announcement: After riding the elevator, turn around and hit the elevator call-button again. The elevator on the left will open, revealing the Announcement on its back wall. Ascension *Brochure: After the team splits up into the two elevators and the elevators stop, proceed all the way around the room and go down the stairs. Once down there, go straight ahead to the couch on the far side. Behind the pillar to the right of the couch is the Brochure. *Fenix Research: This item is near the telescope in Adam Fenix's room. *Recovered Cog Tags #15: This item is behind the breakable boxes near the entrance of the lift in the service tunnels, with a Crimson Omen on the wall. Category:Collectibles Category:Gears of War 3